Home
by Little Tsu
Summary: SEQUAL to Fate Be An Anima. Four years have passed since the series ended & one certain Anima in the group's life is about to change forever.


_Little Tsu: Alright, so I had asked my friend, Lunara on whether I should put the sequal so here it is.^^  
__  
Husky: About time. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to put one._  
_  
Little Tsu: You're just impatient cause you wanna see your little crush again. *grins*_  
_  
Husky: *blushes & glances away quickly* ..._  
_  
Little Tsu: Uh huh. That's what I thought. Now...Take it away Senri!_  
_  
Senri: *blinks & points at story* ...Read please._

**Home**

Four years...That's how long it's been since their long journey came to an end. Cooro and the others had found a place where they belong with a family that cares for them; someone that doesn't care that they were Anima. It made them happy...That they finally found a place to truly call home. Of course the four of them stuck together. Cooro, Senri, Nana, and even Husky...They could never bring themselves to leave one another despite their differences. In fact, it was because of those differences that they became so close...They had depended on one another throughout their journies and became a family to one another so really, it was only natural that they would stick together.

Today though, something was going to happen that would change one certain Anima's life forever. While Nana had remained home helping Mr. Harden's wife with fixing lunch and Senri was chopping some wood for the fireplace, Husky had gone off with Cooro into town to buy some supplies and groceries. However, Husky was beginning to think that just maybe he _**shouldn't**_ have brought the crow Anima with him. "Hey, what's this? This smells really good Husky. Hey Husky, can we get some of this to take home?" ...See what I mean?

Growling lightly under his breath, the fish Anima, who had recently turned fourteen glared over at fifteen-year-old Cooro, who had wandered off to a bakery shop that had an assortment of different delicious smelling pastries out on display. Storming over to the blackish brown haired boy, Husky reached out and grasped onto the back of his shirt, yanking him back as he began to drag the poor older boy away from the bakery while Cooro struggled in vain to get free...Apparently some things just never change no matter how old you get. "We aren't buying any pasties Cooro. We have enough baked back at home and besides, we came into town to buy more cooking ingredients and that's it."

As the two slipped into a shop that sold ingredients and seasonings of all kinds, a flash of midnight blue hair within the crowd halted Husky in his steps and quickly turned around as he glanced carefully through the slightly crowded streets. He knew there were plenty of people that possessed such a hair color, but he couldn't help but have a strange feeling in his gut that he knew who that was...But it couldn't possibly have been her...Right? "...Ky." Huh? "Husky. Hey, are you ok?" Husky snapped out of it and brought his purplish blue gaze back onto his best friend, seeing the curious, yet concerned look on his features.

"Sorry Cooro...I just thought I had spotted someone familiar, that's all. Now lets get those supplies and head back, ok?" With that said, they both stepped inside completely now and began their shopping...Of course Husky had needed to keep telling Cooro to put things away that weren't on the list Mrs. Harden had given to them so really, this shopping experience was becoming rather taxing for the poor younger boy. As they finally finished up, they began to make their journey back home, which was on the outskirts of town up onto a hill, which is actually about a half hour walk between the town and the house.

It was on their way back though, that Cooro suddenly took off again at the sight of a fruit stand and started eyeing the apples hungerly. "Hey, hey! Can we buy some of these apples with the money we have left over? Please? They look so yummy!" Husky had been about to really knock his friend in the head hard for this, but as he stalked towards him, he suddenly froze in his tracks. Standing there next to Cooro at the stand as they bought a few apples and then handed one of them to Cooro as she turned to face him with a sweet smile was a young girl that looked to be no more than thirteen-years-old at the most and perhaps 4'6 in height.

Her midnight blue hair cascaded down to just a little ways passed her shoulders while some of it was braided in the front on the left side; a teal bead holding the braid in place. Her eyes, from what he was able to see from his spot a short distance from them was a shocking silver blue and her skin complexion was a soft, light tan color. Her attire was simple in design as she wore a pair of brown boots that you could travel and run in, long blue jeans with the left pants leg torn off at the thigh, a fitting black top that showed a tiny bit of her middrift, a grey hooded jacket that was unzipped, and finally black fingerless gloves. However, it was what he saw on her face that really grabbed his attention. Something from his past that Husky thought he'd never see again.

...A black marking of a raccoon paw print just under her left eye.

Taking a hesitant step forward, his eyes were still wide as he tried to take in this sight. Was it really her?...She really was still alive? He had tried to find her during his journies for years, listening to rumors about how she was dead, and yet...here she was...Right in front of him; the raccoon Anima that had stolen his heart five years ago. Before he really knew it, his lips parted and a single word escaped his lips...A single name.

"...Shiori."

Both Cooro and the young girl turned their gazes onto Husky and when they did, the girl seemed to just stand there silently as she stared at him. There wasn't surprise or awe in those striking silver blue depths of hers. In fact, there wasn't anything at all. However, as a moment of silence passed, the young girl's eyes softened in a half closed manner and a gentle, loving smile graced her lovely, young features. She didn't say much...Only two words...But it was those two words, that made Husky's heart feel like it would burst because he knew what they meant...Those two words...told him everything.

"...I'm back."

...She was finally home and this time...he wasn't letting go.

_**END**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's it! I thought it turned out pretty good & I managed ta keep Cooro & Husky's personalities in tact pretty well I think. Hope you all liked it!^^_

_Husky: *too busy hugging Shiori to care about anything else*_

_Shiori: *blushing lightly at the attention she's getting* Uh um...It was kinda short, but I also hope everyone liked it too. R&R your thoughts please._

_Cooro: Till next time! See ya later! *waving at everyone cheerfully while flying in the air with his wings out*_


End file.
